mysteries of the windy city
by german56
Summary: this will be a series of cases of the detective of the wind city where he will manage to solve the hardest crimes puting his life in risk some times
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not claim the characters to be mine, only how I used them in my storyline. This is an original work of fiction and in no way portrays anyone alive or not.

 _ **Mysteries of the Wind City**_

 _ **The Killing Rose**_

 _ **Prologue**_

It was a rainy night of november when Dr. Charlie Swan was closing his consulting room at 77 West Wacker Drive, his consulting room was small but lovely, it only had a black birch desk with two metal chairs in front and a black couch where he sat all the time, in the winter you could see a small fireplace in one side of the room and he drinking black coffee while reading patientes files or the news paper in the mornings, that night he received a letter in a white envelope with a red rose in the right bottom corner, Dr. Swan is a tall and thin man that is usually smiling but when he found the letter his smile went off, instead he got a sad and scary face like if he knew what was happening, he ran to the door and locked it, closed every window and sat in his black wooden couch in front of his black birch desk and started looking for the letter opener with so much stress he didn't even cared when he dropped his cup of coffee to the floor letting a big dark brown mess in his red carpet, when he found the letter opener he got comfortable in his couch and opened the letter slowly, he started crying while he read, when he finished reading he closed the letter and placed it in a drawer under his desk, he called his wife, Sue Swan, she is a tall woman with dark hair that works at The University of Chicago as Biology teacher and likes to spend all the time she can with his daughter Bella, Bella is a thin woman with brown hair and a skin as white as snow, whet Dr. Swan called Sue the only thing that he said was "I love you since the day I met you, I hope there was another way, please tell Bella that I love her" and hang up without explaining, Sue started calling him but he never answered then he continued crying and pulled out a gun from the same drawer, placed it in front of his forehead and slowly pulled the trigger. 10 minutes later Sue arrived with bella to Dr. Swan's consulting room and found the body, Bella started crying and ran to the body while Sue called the police.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim the characters to be mine, only how I used them in my storyline. This is an original work of fiction and in no way portrays anyone alive or not.

 _ **Mysteries of the Wind City**_

 _ **The Killing Rose**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

That's all that we know about this sad incident said detective Withlock while he gave the file to Edward Masen a private Investigator in the city of Chicago, detective Withlock is a tall young blond man in charge of crimes in the city of Chicago, he usually gives files of difficult cases to Edward so that he helps him solving them, Edward is tall and kind of skinny man, he is athletic and have black hair, his mind focuses only in crimes, he doesn't mind if the world is a circle or it it is flat, he only thinks about murders.

It was the ninth of november of 1926 when Edward Masen, a man that is usually dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie was entering his office with the file in his hand, his office is located in the center of Chicago and when you enter it smells like wood and leather because of his furniture, he have a dark brown desk with some drawers made of Oak tree, a black lamp on top of it, he also have a black leather soft chair where he sits most of the time and two other oak chairs that are not that comfortable in front of the desk, when he entered he sat in his soft leather chair in front of his desk, opened a drawer took out a glass box with 10 cigars, took one, cut it, lighted it and started smoking while reading the file, he noticed that the file was missing some important information like, where the letter was, the investigation department said there was another person in the room, they thought this would be an homicide because the letter disappeared, they also took Bella and Sue to Chicago's Police Department to testify about what happened but they didn't took the letter so where is it?, Why is it so important? Edward wanted to know the answers to all this questions so he started thinking about someone who could do it, there was no fingerprints, as far as we know there is not a cause, Edward in his need of answers got out of his office, looked for a cab and went directly to Dr. Swan's consulting room, when he arrived at 77 West Wacker Drive, he went directly to the building where the consulting room was but when he tried to enter two police officers deny him the entrance so that he wasn't able to enter to the consulting room, he decided to go back to the street and look for another entrance, two cops where not going to stop him from solving this crime, he found a police car with a police jacket in the back seats, he pulled out a clip from his black blazer, shaped it and used it to broke into the police car, he stole the police jacket and a police badge he found in the driver's seat, he wore the jacket and the badge and waited till the cops on the entrance of the building were distracted then he entered the building without being noticed, the first thing he did was to look for cameras or anything that could have captured the face of the one delivering the letter, he found out that every floor of the building including the entrance had a camera so he managed his way into the room where the camera tapes were, took the footages and walked out the front door, then he got to the elevator and placed the tapes in a bag inside of his new jacket, when he arrived at the 6th floor he walked directly to the crime scene and sited in Dr. Swans couch in front of his black desk where you can still see the mark of blood, he wanted to open the drawer where the letter should be but it was locked, but that wasn't going to stop him from resolving this case so he took out the same clip that he used in the police car, shaped it in a very particular way and tried to open the drawer the same way he broke into the police car, but the clip couldn't do much with the lock, then he started to look for a key throw all the consulting room but instead he found a little camera, he got to the monitor and saw the footage of the suicide, he placed the letter in the drawer took out the gun, locked the drawer but then the footage went black, three minutes later the footage continued and Dr. Swan's body was laying on the desk, what happened in those three minutes, he never stood up so the key should be at the desk Edward thought, when he got to the desk he started looking but nothing, then in the left side of the couch there it was a very particular little silver key, when he opened the drawer he saw there was nothing in it but a hair.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Mysteries of the Wind City**_

 _ **The Killing Rose**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Previously: Edward thought the file was missing information so he decided to go to the crime scene and investigate, he stole the building tapes and managed to open the locked drawer and found a mysterious hair, will it be from Dr. Swan's murderer?

When Edward wanted to get the hair he felt something weird in the drawer, half of it had a different texture, he recovered the hair, placed it in a little bag and placed it in a bag in his police jacket, then he pressed softly in the part with the different texture and slowly that part went off and let a white piece of paper alone in the drawer, when he opened it he realized it was the letter, quickly closed it, placed it in the same bag as the hair, stand up and walk out the building, when Nathaniel arrived at his office he walked directly to an oak bookshelf, and pulled a copy of the edition of 1609 of "Hamlet" the bookshelf moved slowly and a corridor was revealed, he walked rapidly until he got to a room with so much technology, DNA and fingerprints analyzers, microscopes, computers, and all sorts of other things, every thing was space gray with some black tones and white lamps hanging from the roof he started analyzing and comparing the hair with the records of the mexican, canadian and american governments, then started reading and analyzing the letter that was signed by

-The Rose.

Edward was sleeping in his chair when a large "beeeeeeeeeeeep" interrupted him, the hair was recognized and it belonged to Dr. Swan, that wasn't very helpful but he remembered he still got to see the buildings footage, he started looking at the footage of the camera in front of Dr. Swan's consulting room and after 45 minutes of nothing he saw someone walking through the corridor with a black sweater and a black cap, there it was, the murderer, he could only see half or its face and it appeared to be a woman but he wasn't sure, he looked for fingerprints at the letter but those weren't recognized by the analyzer, he was losing faith but then he decided to use facial recognition for the face he captured in the footage but nothing, when he noticed machines were not helping him he decided to look for help with Dr. Swans family, he wore the police jacket walked out of his office, looked for a cab and went to Dr. Swan's house, when he got there he knocked at the door and Sue answered "good afternoon miss Swan, I am Detective Masen from Chicago's Police Department, can we talk?" said Edward while showing the police badge to Sue, "of course" said Sue and opened the door for him, they sat at the living room and started talking about what she remembered about the suicide, everything coincide with the file, then Bella arrived from school. "How are you darling, he is detective Masen, he is here to talk about your father" said Sue, Bella dropped his schoolbag, seated near Sue and said "Do you know why he did this?" "I don't but I hope you can help me figure this out" said Edward with a little smile and looking directly into Bella's eyes, this made her feel an electrifying spark in her lower back, she stopped watching him and said "I will do my best", then the questions started, "Do you know anyone who might wanted him dead?" "No, why?" said Bella rapidly "Wasn't this a suicide? Are you telling me someone murdered him" "this is the first time I see something like this" Edward said "Your father suicided because someone threatened you" "What!?, how do you know that" said Bella, "We found this at the crime scene" said Edward while giving her the letter, Bella read the letter out loud.

Dear Dr. Swan

I hope you remember me,

I am your rose, yes, the one you didn't cared about when they wanted to lock her up, believe it or not I managed my way out of the psychiatric hospital but don't worry I dont want to kill you I still remember what happened between us even though you deny it, I want to meet you, I truly want but I can't, You locked me at the Kalamazoo psychiatric hospital for 12 years, can you imagine being in a small room, with no one to talk to and nothing to do for 12 years, oh I forgot something, I didn't had the mental disorders you wrote in that file, we agreed you would write that so that I could visit your office more often and then you forgot about me, also my son never showed up at Kalamazoo and when I showed up at his house last week he didn't opened the door and told me to go away and never come back, you destroyed the only thing I really loved, my family, the one you didn't wanted to be part of, and now I will do the same with you, unless you do something for me, in the envelope there are photos of your daughter Bella, at her school, at your house, at your office, at the groceries store, and If you aren't dead by tomorrow morning I will kill her, I have lots of free time now and I know her complete schedule.

-The Rose


	4. Chapter 3

_**Mysteries of the Wind City**_

 _ **The Killing Rose**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Previously: Edward captured a face in the footage but never recognized her, the hair belonged to Dr. Swan, Edward visited the Swans and revealed the content of the letter.

"Do you recognize this person?" asked edward to Bella and Sue while giving them the photo of the women he captured in the building's footage, Sue kept quiet for a minute and started thinking but she could never recognize the letter, "I have seen her a couple of times, I guess she is the one taking the photos" said Bella "I was late for my class of Crime and Justice Research Methods last week and she was watching me from the other side of the corridor, and two days ago she asked me where were the apples at the groceries store" "When you see her again call me" said Edward while giving her a card with his name and telephone number "I will get there as soon as possible and I will follow her" said detective Masen, then he stood up and walked to the door "It was nice talking to you miss Swan, good afternoon" said Edward before he opened the door and walked to the street where a cab was waiting. Bella was watching the card Edward gave her when she realized something was wrong, the card said "Private Detective", not police detective, she ran out of the house, jumped into her black BW 125 scooter and followed the cab.

When Edward got to his office he got out of the cab, opened the door walked to the bookshelf opened the secret corridor and walked into his secret lab, Bella was watching everything from the window and after a couple of minutes she decided to enter, she was walking carefully through the office watching everything, and walked to the corridor but the bookshelf closed abruptly when she was only two foots apart, she started pulling the books but nothing worked, she pulled the bookshelf with all her strength but did not moved a millimeter, then she decided to push it and when she was losing faith the bookshelf suddenly opened, she stumbled and fell over Edward, they were laying on the floor with their noses barely touching each other and looking into each others eyes that was only a second but felt like an hour, Bella stood up quickly and said "I am sorry, I didn't mean to…" Edward didn't let her finish and said "don't worry but, what are you doing here, you shouldn't be here" "and shouldn't pretend you are a cop when you aren't, right?" "I am a cop" said Edward while giving the badge to Bella "You are not, this is fake or stolen, why are you doing this?" "I am just trying to help" said Edward "I am a private detective, I love solving crimes and yours is just fascinating, no offence, and you should get back to your house and tell me if you see this woman again" for which Bella replied "I am not going anywhere, I want to solve this crime with you" "I work alone" said Edward rapidly " I dont care, if you don't let me help you I won't help you and if I see this woman I will track her alone" said Bella "this is dangerous, and you know nothing about solving crimes" said Edward "next month I am finishing criminology, I know about this stuff, what I don't know is how to manage this situations, I want you to teach me" said Bella "ok, follow me but be quiet and focused, tomorrow is your first official day, you should look for this woman" Edward walked through the corridor to the lab when he arrived he took a case and entered a little room, Bella was awesomed by all the technology and the criminology books that were at a sliver table in a corner, when Edward walked out of that room he was wearing a white shirt and grey shorts, he walked directly to a grey couch, made a bed out of it, mover the pillows and took a blanket from inside of it, took one of the books, layed down on his couch and said "are you going to sleep here?" "no, I was just leaving" said Bella and Edward replied "It's ok if you…" without letting him finish the sentence bella said "No, good night, see you tomorrow" and turned off the light, walked through the corridor and looked the front door, got in her scooter, and started driving, it was a beautiful night, a small sweet smile escaped from her while feeling the breeze of the winter and blushing a little bit.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Mysteries of the Wind City**_

 _ **The Killing Rose**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **previously: Bella recognized the woman on the photo and followed Edward to his office, bella discovered everything about Edward being not a cop and now she want to help him.**_

 _ **For weeks Bella went to Edwards office almost every day, they talked about everything related to the case but that mysterious woman was never seen again until one day, It was november 25th of 1926, Bella and Edward were walking in front of the Cloud Gate it was snowing, if you paid attention you could see the perfect shape of a snowflake, the wind was cold and strong, Edward had his black blazer shoulders covered in snow and he was wearing two grey gloves, they were talking and walking under a dark blue sky when there she was, that mysterious woman, standing at the other side of the Cloud Gate, Edward saw her first and asked Bella to stay calm and tell him if that woman was the murderer, Bella recognized her and started to feel red tones of anger burning inside of her, she wanted to start running over her but she reminded what Edward said "stay calm", Edward saw how her face changed and put his hand over her shoulder and said "We are going to get her, just stay calm", the mysterious woman was sitting in a bench with a blondy boy around 7 years old at the other side of the Cloud Gate, Edward told Bella that she needed to go over there, talked to her and discover everything she could, Bella walked directly to this mysterious woman and said "Who are you? Why are you following me?" "you have no need to know my name and I am not following you" said the mysterious woman "do not think I don't recognize you, you were at my school and at the groceries store" said bella and before she could say another thing the mysterious woman stood up and started running, Bella started running after her, the mysterious woman seemed younger than Bella, a white thin woman with curly brown hair, she was wearing a black sweater and runned quickly, Bella was running after her but Bella slipped with the snow on the floor and fell, after a couple of hours she woke up in the couch where Edward sleeps with a white blanket and a hot chocolate cup with marshmallows on top of the silver table with the books, Bella started to remember everything and the more she remembered the more angry she got, she thought that the only chance of solving the case was lost, after a couple of minutes she was almost crying and Edward appeared coming through the door with a big smile in his face and his eyes filled with joy, "you are awake!" said Edward "it's been a long time since, you know…" Bella didn't replied, she wasn't in the mood to talk, the hole case was ruined because of her "It's ok if you don't want to talk, a lot has been happening since the last weeks but I have good news! Come, follow me!" said Edward while helping Bella stand up, Bella wasn't in the mood to go with him, but she agreed "Why is he so happy? The hole case is lost because of me" said Bella to herself, Edward opened a silver door in side of the lab which led to a long corridor with lots of doors in it, Bella never saw that door before and now she was wondered about all the doors in there "If we are working together you need to know this corridor, you'll get to know every room soon enough" said Edward "We are working together? is that the surprise?" said Bella and Edward replied "well if you don't want to…" "of course I want to" said Bella "and the god news are behind of this door" said Edward pointing at the last door of the corridor, a white wooden door Bella walked towards it with a smile in her face and yellow tones of curiosity were surrounding her, when she opened the door there was a crystal and a little door at the right she couldn't see very well until she turned on the light, it was a type of window and behind it a desk with two chairs and in one of those the mysterious woman, orange tones of joy, curiousness and anger filled the room, Edward entered the room and told bella to stay there and take note of everything, then Edward went through the door and sat at the other chair, "what's your name?" Edward said "I wont say anything" said the mysterious woman, "if you don't help us we are going to call the police, we have proofs of you following my partner" said Edward "no you don't" said the woman "so you are telling me you did it" said Edward "yes but you can't do anything" said the woman and Edward replied "I won't ask another time, help us or I send a photo of you delivering the letter at Dr. Swan's consulting room to the police" "I will help you only if you destroy that photo" said the woman "then it's a deal" said Edward**_


End file.
